Naked In an Apron
by ughhhhh
Summary: A story for A Hater, she's so nice!   "When did I become the chick of this relationship?" Craig asked himself. Kenny smiled a cheeky grin, slapping Craig on the ass, "When I imagined you naked in an apron." Kenny laughed. A love story. Crenny. boyxboy


**DISCLAIMER- I do not own South Park. But I do own this story. But boy do I wish I did, because then I would make all the boys into little happy gay couples, Craig and Kenny would be in a great relationship (Although I've been working on one in which, someone is with someone and the first someone gets a bit naughty. And I don't know, but PLEASE review. **

"I'm so lonely." Craig mumbled into Kenny's chest. Kenny stroked the Raven's hair.

"I know how you feel." Kenny replied. Craig looked up at him, his grey eyes clouded by conflicted emotions.

"No you don't. You have friends, you have people that fall at your fucking feet. I don't. I don't have any friends, no one, Kenny, I'm all alone." Craig whispered. Kenny rocked the boy in his arms, humming to soothe him.

"No Craig, you have me. I'll be there for you." Kenny whispered back to Craig.

"But you have other people in your life, Kenny. You probably have a lot of stress with the money problems, and I don't want to trouble you." Craig sighed.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"And besides, what makes you different from the rest. You'll probably just abandon me too." Craig told Kenny.

Kenny looked at Craig, the emotional breakdown in his arm, and he looked up at the star filled sky, you could always see the stars in this part of the neighborhood. There wasn't any building in the way; they were all too small to be seen like the taller buildings in the city. And astrology was something that Kenny liked.

"You see the stars Craig?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, I think they're like you. They think that there all alone out there in space. And their world is just dark. They can't see how much they shine, they only see how much others do. But then one day, they realize something. That it's part of something. It makes something whole. It's part of a constellation, Craig! And you're that star that thinks it's alone, but you haven't realized that you're part of the constellation, Craig." Kenny said, smiling all the way through.

Craig let the words sink in, then he looked at Kenny, "As gay as that sounded, it makes sense." Craig said, "Thanks Kenny."

"You're Welcome." Kenny said, observing the smile forming on Craig's face, "I like it when you smile Craig, you need to do it more often. You're really pretty when you smile." Kenny gushed.

Craig snorted, "You sayin' I'm only pretty when I smile?" Craig dead-panned, forgetting his troubles for right now.

Kenny laughed, still running his hands through Craig's soft, black, locks. Kenny liked Craig's hair, it was always soft and clean smelling, and always seemed to exceed the limits of the color black itself.

"No Craig, your one of the best looking guys I've ever seen, if not the best." Kenny said playfully, but meaning every word of it. Craig was a really good looking boy, up on Kenny himself level.

Craig scoffed, "Whatever." He said with a light blush on his face, you had to be close to him to see it. And Kenny saw it.

"It's true you know; now it's your turn to make me happy Craig!" Kenny yelled in joy, "Take me to KFC or something because I'm starving." Kenny requested. Craig got off of Kenny laps, which he was very comfortable in.

"Come on." He sighed. Reaching his hand for Kenny's, "You're lucky you made me feel better."

They started walking away from Kenny's house where he had showed up.

"Oh and Craig," Kenny started, Craig hummed telling him he was paying attention, "I know what it's like to be abandoned, I remember when my dad left us. And that shit hurt. I would never, ever, do that to someone, you included." Kenny told Craig. Craig stopped in his tracks.

He felt spontaneous right now, so he grabbed Kenny's hand, and pulled him into a hug.

Kenny was taken by surprise, but quickly melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around Craig's waist and hugging him back. He snuggled his head into the crook of Craig's shoulder. It was a warm embrace, Craig smelled like the black and mild's he had been smoking just earlier today. Kenny could get used to that smell.

Craig pulled himself out of the embrace, much to Kenny's dismay.

"Don't tell anyone, or I'll come to your home while you sleep and cut off your dick." Craig said, walking forward.

Kenny laughed, "I think you just want an excuse to see my dick." Kenny said suggestively.

Craig chuckled, "I heard it was a nice dick." Craig said.

"Believe me, it is."

XoXo

Stan looked over at Craig and Kenny, "They're getting along well." Stan whispered to Kyle.

Kyle's eyes narrowed, "I know." He said through gritted teeth.

"Woah Jew, what's got your panties in a knot?" Cartman asked, then his eyes followed Stan and Kyle's gaze to Craig and Kenny's. If a light bulb was over Eric's head. It would've turned on. And he was trying to turn that light bulb on for a while.

'_They Jew is jealous of Craig.' _Eric thought. Everyone knew Kyle swung both ways, as did Kenny, _'So the Jew likes po' boy. How unsurprising.'_

Eric sat down, a smirk on his face. "Kenny, are you going to join us?" Eric asked. Kenny looked over at them, smiled, then waved to Craig, who just smiled a small smile and continued to sit there.

"Hey guys." Kenny said. They all said they're 'heys' and 'hello's'. He looked over at Craig, "Guys, uh, I'm gonna go sit with Craig, if that's all right with you."

Stan smiled, "Why don't you invite him over here with us, I'm sure we could get along." Stan offered. Kenny smiled another big smile then ran over to Craig. Kenny's mouth was now moving, but the boys couldn't hear him.

And before they knew it, Craig was sitting with them. Eric noticed Kyle was sending Craig some awful glares, but he wondered if Craig saw.

Craig looked over at Kyle, then Eric, who was also looking at Kyle, he kicked him.

"Fuck!" Eric shouted. Craig pointed at himself, inquiring that he did it. "Fucking Tucker." Eric muttered. Craig sighed, pulling out his phone that he rarely used.

**From: Tucker To: Fatass **

**12:31**

**Are you noticing the glares I'm getting from Kylie? **

Eric looked down at his phone then sighed,

**From: Eric To: Fucker**

**12:32**

**wow r u noticing too bcause he's on total Jew Fag mode, dude**

**From: Tucker To: Fatass**

**12:32**

**Yeah, do you know why?**

**From: Eric To: Fucker**

**12:33**

**Uh, duh. But it'll cost you.**

Craig looked up from his phone and groaned, closing it shut and putting it in his pocket.

Craig glared at Eric for a lot most of the lunch period, wishing he could shoot lasers out of his eyes.

"So Craig, want to hang out with us?" Stan asked.

"Yeah bro, if you want to know anything, we could tell you." Eric said, a smirk on his face.

"That'd be great. Maybe you should hang out with us all." Kenny said.

"Since when did we like Craig anyways?" Kyle asked no one in particular, "As I recall we hated him, and he hated – well everyone."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Well Kyle, Craig is a nice guy once you get to know him." Kenny said.

"Yeah Kylie, I'm a nice guy." Craig said sarcastically,

Kyle rolled his eyes at the name Craig used on him.

When lunch was over, they all went to class, which they shared together.

Kenny went to take a seat next to Craig, who happily didn't object like he usually would.

Kyle noticed how happy Kenny was now, and wanted to kick himself for not being the person who made him like that.

During class, the teacher droned on and on about atoms. Neutrons this, electron's that, and all Kyle could do is look at how happy Kenny was.

After classes Kyle made a beeline for Kenny's locker.

"Oh, hey Kyle." Kenny said, happier than usual. Kyle waved.

"Hey, Kenny, is Craig, … gay?" Kyle asked. Kenny looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know," Kenny started, raising his hand to scratch his nose, "I wouldn't know."

"Oh." Kyle said, "Want to study for algebra?" Kyle asked, trying to change the subject.

Kenny looked continued putting his stuff in and out of his locker, "Sure, what times good for you?" He asked.

"Anytime." Kyle said. Kenny looked at Kyle,

"Are you trying to flirt with me young man?" Kenny asked. Kyle blushed, then choked out a laugh,

"No." He said. Kenny looked at him a second longer than usual than shut his locker.

"Let's go!" Kenny said. Kenny started walking towards Craig's locker where he was talking to Wendy and Bebe.

"No you guys, just because a guy is covering up is private regions with a binder or something, does not mean he's hiding a boner." Craig dead-panned.

Wendy sighed with frustration, "But when I went up and flirted with Stan, he did, and I think he had a boner Craig!" Wendy whined.

"Wow, you guys are having a conversation about dudes hiding boners." Kenny laughed. Craig turned around,

"Will you explain." Craig sighed.

"Okay girls, that is not true, m'kay. Unless you are Stan, Eric, or Kyle." Kenny corrected, walking away. Kyle and Craig followed behind.

"Hey, that's not true." Kyle groaned. Kenny looked over his shoulder,

"It is Kyle."

Kyle huffed.

"Well you guys I'm going to go. I got to pick up my sister." Craig said, walking ahead of us. Kenny waved good bye then turned to Kyle.

"So when you want to work on algebra?" Kenny asked.

"We could go to my house and work on it now." Kenny nodded in agreement and they walked the rest of the way to Kyle's place.

When Kenny walked in, the smell of food hit him like a heart-attack. Just because he wasn't used to kosher didn't mean he wouldn't eat it.

Kyle noticed Kenny noticing the food.

"You can stay for dinner." Kyle said. Kenny smiled and nodded. Following Kyle up to his room.

"Well, Kenny, you can take off your hood, I haven't seen you without it on in a while." Kyle said, wanting to see the face of his best friend, his crush.

Kenny shrugged, taking off his hoodie revealing the soft pink lips Kyle wanted to kiss, the dirty blonde hair that Kyle wanted to wrap his hand in, the twinkling blue eyes he wouldn't mind staring into everyday …

"Kyle, I want to ask you something." Kenny said. Kyle's heart started beating fast,

"Huh?" He asked.

Kenny took a deep breath, "I like Craig, and I don't know how he would react to it." Kenny admitted.

Kyle stared at him wide eyed, his heart shattered with the first three words. They replayed in his mind. "Uh-huh." Kyle said, painfully urging him to go on, he still had to be a friend.

"And dude, seriously, I've fallen _hard_. I like challenges, and Craig is one big challenge. But I don't feel like – like he's a normal crush. I get happy when I see him, and I feel ecstatic when I make him smile or laugh. When I … for example, brush his hand or something, my hear speeds up, dude. I feel like a love-stricken high school girl." Kenny said.

Kyle stood there, taking it all in. "Woah, dude, y-you really like him." Kyle said, his voice cracking and quavering.

Kenny walked over to Kyle, "What's wrong Ky?" He asked, worried.

"It's just that I liked you." Kyle let slip, quickly regretting it in fear Kenny would laugh.

Instead he put his hand on his friends shoulder, "I'm sorry Kyle. I didn't know. I hope we still can be best friends." Kenny said, Kyle nodded, "Plus, there's a reason why everyone tells you Stan's always staring at your ass." Kenny added, earning a small laugh from Kyle.

"You know, I'm probably not going to get over you that fast." Kyle sing-songed. 

Kenny rolled his eyes, "I know, but I was probably just a high-school crush, so, don't worry about it." Kenny said, smiling.

"Let's work on our homework." Kyle said seriously. Making them both burst out in laughter.

About an hour after confessions, and an hour of eating, Kenny left to go hang out with Crag.

XoXoX

Craig sat in his sisters room, "Wanna tell me what I should do about this." He asked her.

Ruby turned at him a smiled, one of those creepy fan girl smiles. "Kiss him. Just kiss him." Ruby answered.

"And you're not crept out by the fact that your brother's gay?" Craig asked.

"Craig, we all knew you were gay." Ruby said, turning back to IM her friends.

Craig sighed as he got up and left the room, calling back to his sister, "IM'ing is so twentieth century love, try facebook." He dead panned

He walked to his room, "Hey Stripes."

"Do you just randomly greet your hamster?" Kenny asked. Craig jumped back, totally startled, but his face quickly turned back to one of none caring.

"What are you doing here?" Craig asked Kenny who replied with a shrug.

"Wanna have a sleep over?" Kenny asked, a smile on his face.

"How gay are you?" Craig asked.

"Hmm, as gay as I want to be, asswipe." Kenny replied. Craig rolled his eyes, and nodded. "Sweet." Kenny said, taking out a duffle bag that he had stolen from Kyle.

"You knew you were going to sleep over?" Craig asked. Kenny looked up at him scratching his nose,

"No." he replied. Craig narrowed his eyes. Then he walked over to his dresser and started to change into his pajamas.

"Uh, why don't you change in the bathroom?" Kenny asked. Craig was in the middle of changing out of his shirt, he was just taking his head out and he would be done, and Kenny couldn't stop staring at the milky white skin underneath.

"Because this is my house." Craig answered, taking of his shirt completely. He then continued with his pants.

"Wait, no!" Kenny yelled. Craig smirked and looked at him,

"What?" He asked innocently. Proceeding to take his pants off. When he finished he was left in nothing but his boxers, his red racer boxers.

He then walked over pass Kenny, to retrieve his Red Racer pajama bottoms. Kenny couldn't stop staring at Craig, his long legs, his long torso, his milky skin, his grey eyes. Kenny looked down, his jeans felt unusually tight.

"Fuck." He grumbled, making his way to Craig's bathroom.  
>Craig smirked at his work. Then he noticed Kenny didn't take his bag. An idea came to mind. He took the bag, putting his ear to the bathroom to make sure Kenny was doing what Craig thought he was doing, the low pants and moans confirmed it … and turned him on a bit. He shook his head, walking into his parents room, looking for his mom's 'outfits'. He had walked in on his parents playing doctor, yeah, long story. He went into her closet, finding a box of clothes titled, 'Costumes'. How convenient.<p>

He picked out the slutty school girl one, wow, he's parents were freaks.

He then ran back to the room, taking out Kenny's clothes and filling it with the school girl ones.

He then heard the door open, followed by huffs of maybe anger. That was confirmed when Kenny came in with his face all red.

"You're a dick." Kenny grunted. Craig rolled his eyes.

"I know." He answered. Kenny eyed his bag, then eyed Craig.

"I'm going to change now." Kenny said, motioning for Craig to get out. Craig walked out the room, walking into Ruby's. He saw her chatting online again. He walked over. A boy.

"Ike Brovfloski?" He asked, his sister jumped, "Wow, he's like way younger than you." Craig scoffed.

"Well maybe I prefer younger men." Ruby obnoxiously stated.

"MILF." Craig sighed.

"So, which one of you was in the bathroom?" Ruby asked, her eyes twinkling with interest.

"What did I tell you about showing emotions?" Craig asked, Ruby blinked a few time, interest was gone, and she flipped him off. He did the same thing in return.

"And anyway, that was him." Craig said, a smirk playing on his face.

A door opened and there stood Kenny with the outfit on.

"What the fuck Tuck?" Kenny said. A look of ferocity on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby said, laughing, she was banging her hand on her desk in amusement.

"I didn't … you would …on." Craig said, heat rushing to his face … and elsewhere. ;)

"You didn't think that I would but it on?" Kenny challenged. Craig nodded, walking calmly out the room. And … into the bathroom.

"Wow! You got 'em McCormick! Ahh! This is great!" Ruby laughed. Kenny nodded, walking into Craig's room and grabbing some of Craig's clothes.

Kenny sighed, his room still smelled like black and mild's. Just like Craig. Kenny wondered if Craig tasted like Black and Mild's.

_Definitely a taste I could get used to. _Kenny thought.

He walked over to Stripes. Kenny wished he could pet him, but he would need Craig's permission for that. Kenny walked around the room. He looked under Craig's bed, _Damn, to clean for a boys room. _Kenny thought as he checked. The same thought came to mind when he checked his closet.

Then it hit him, his computer. Kenny jumped on to his computer chair.

"Craig really ought not stay logged on." Kenny thought aloud. Clicking on the boys internet checking the history. He sighed when nothing was found. He checked favorites. NOTHING.

_Wow, how does he watch no porn or anything. What a clean motherfucker. _Kenny thought. He clicked that button on the left hand corner.

_Sneaky fucking bastard, he has Google Chrome AND Mozilla. Wow, he's one smart motherfucker, that Tucker. _

He checked the history on both. Not finding what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked from behind Kenny. Kenny jumped.

"Nothing." He smiled, scratching his nose and closing out what he was on. Craig narrowed his eyes. But motioned Kenny to follow him out of the room. Craig led the blonde into the living room, Red Racer was coming on tonight, and he was not missing an episode.

"Well, what are we doing?" Kenny asked.

"Red Racer is coming on." Craig answered, sitting on the couch and turning the tv to the channel Red Racer came on.

Kenny plopped on the couch, "Whyyyy!" he groaned.

"Because, this is my house, my rules fucker, got a problem with that?" Craig asked not looking at him but flipping him off.

"I don't appreciate you jacking off to me Tucker." Kenny said, he could play the last name game too.

"I didn't jack off to you McCormick. I simply went to the bathroom to pee." Craig responded, blinking twice.

"You're a fucking lie." Kenny scoffed.

Craig looked at the blonde, "Hey, you're the one who jacked off to me simply by me being in my boxers." Craig retorted.

Kenny scratched his nose, "No I didn't. I took a piss and looked in the mirror." Kenny said, "I can't help my beautiful face." He laughed.

"I can tell when you lie, McCormick." Craig said smirking. Kenny looked astonished, he wanted to know his tell.

"How!" Kenny asked. Craig sat there looking smug.

He opened his mouth, just as he was about to say it, the theme music for Red Racer came on. "Red Racer is one, time to shut the fuck up." Craig said. Kenny pouted. All throughout the show, he pouted. But listening to Craig mumbling the words to the rerun quietly to his self was cute. Then it ended.

"Tell me!" Kenny said.

"No." Craig replied, getting up and yawning. He looked at the clock, "Want to go to bed?" he asked.

Kenny rolled his eyes, and nodded. He was pretty tired. He followed Craig upstairs.

When they got to Craig's room, he went over to his closet grabbing an extra blanket and pillow, he threw it on the floor. Kenny looked at it.

"I get the floor?" Kenny asked.

Craig looked up at Kenny, "No, I get the floor." Craig replied, Kenny took it as sarcasm making his way towards the floor-bed thingy.

"No, I'm serious. You're the guest and shit, I'm supposed to." Craig said, sitting down on the floor.

"Aww Craigy, you're being nice, how sweet." Kenny cooed, pinching Craig's cheek before jumping on the comfy bed.

Craig rolled his eyes, getting up and turning off the light.

Kenny sighed, he really wanted Craig to be up on the bed with him. It could've turned out to be a fun night. Spooning and stuff. Cuddling. But no, Craig had to go off and be so … so damn Craigish. Kenny looked down at the lump under the covers, who was shifting very uncomfortably on the floor. Kenny sighed again.

"Craig, you can sleep in the bed if you want." He said softly.

Craig groaned, "I told you, you're the gues-"

"No, with me." Kenny said, cutting Craig off. Craig stopped moving, he seemed to be thinking about it.

Craig then quietly got up, walking toward the bed. The moonlight shining through the window was his only guide, he bent down, and planted a soft, chaste, quick kiss on Kenny's lips. Then he walked around the bed and got in, him the direction opposite of Kenny.

"G'night." Craig whispered.

Kenny laid there a bit shocked at 1) Craig had just kissed him, and 2) Although he had been the one to invite him in the bed, he hadn't expected him to get in the bed with him, 3) Craig just KISSED him.

Kenny snapped out of it after about five minutes, turning around to drape an arm around Craig, pulling him closer. He heard the light snores of the boy.

"You know, this reminds me of the day you told me you had no one." Kenny whispered into Craig's ear, although he was sure he was sleep, "And you and me were cuddling underneath the moonlight over at my house." He paused, sighing, "And, I have to admit, that was one of the best nights of my life. But this one might just beat it." He admitted, "And I have to ask, are you realizing you're part of a constellation yet? That without you, the constellation wouldn't be complete."

"Yeah." Craig mumbled. Earning a happy and shocked sigh from Kenny.

Kenny looked out the window, "Tomorrow night, can we star gaze, Craig?" Kenny asked, Craig hummed a reply, that sounded like a sleepy 'Uh-huh'. "And," Kenny started, "Can I get another kiss?" He asked, hopefully.

Craig sleepily turned around, his eyes slowly opened, completing the sleepy look on his face. He reached forward, grabbing Kenny's chin with his hand, and planted his lips against his, giving him another quick kiss, when he was about to pull back, Kenny kept him there, licking at his bottom lips, asking – no begging - for entrance. Craig shook his head, breaking himself from Kenny's grip and turned around.

"I'm tired." Craig yawned.

"I know." Kenny sighed, re-draping his arm around Craig. "Good night."

"G'night."

In about three minutes at most, a soft snore was coming from Craig, Kenny was still up, softly drawing random, invisible shapes on Craig's stomach, feeling the goose-bumps rise on the sleeping boy. Humming a soft tune, trying to get himself to go to sleep.

Kenny didn't know that Craig had _this_ effect on him. Making him so … so tender and sweet. Making him not being able to sleep.

But before long, Kenny was also asleep, dreaming a wonderful dream about him and Craig. Usually, his dreams about him and Craig were about sex and stuff. But today, the dream was a beautiful one, Kenny felt warm and fuzzy, and happy. The happiest he had ever felt.

A few hours later, Craig woke up. He saw Kenny's arm draped around him and he blushed a bit, looking back at the blonde who was sleeping. He looked like an angel, so calm and still. He looked beautiful.

_Why am I thinking these gay ass thought?_ Craig asked himself. Craig noticed he was staring at the blonde and tore his eyes away to look at the window, the sky was still pretty dark. He glanced at the clock, 2:am it read. His sighed.

"Wa-what's wrong?" Kenny whispered, sleepily looking up at Craig. Craig looked down at him,

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Craig whispered back, laying back down.

"I like you like that," Kenny whispered, "On your back."

"Oh shut up you fucking perv." Craig said, laughing a bit. A sleepy grin found it's way on Kenny's face. He draped his arm back around Craig.

"You have to, have to go back to sleep with me." Kenny mumbled. Craig nodded, closing his eyes. Kenny pulled Craig closer to him. He started to hum again.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star?" Craig asked, Kenny kept humming, falling back asleep. Craig also fell asleep again.

Ruby woke up in her room around seven. She threw her legs over her bed and went and fixed herself up in the bathroom. Then she groggily walked to her brother's room to wake him up as well, just because he had to make her breakfast because she couldn't herself. And today wasn't a cereal day.

When she walked in, her fan girl mode went on immediately. She saw Kenny with his arm draped around her brother. Even though it was her brother, it was still cute. She squealed as she walked downstairs, eggo waffles it was!

Kenny opened his eyes as he heard Ruby leave. He didn't want to move, he was so warm, Craig was so warm. But he had to get up. So he did, he walked into the bathroom, his warm feet hitting the cold tile floor. He brushed his teeth with the tooth brush he bought, and tried to fix his hair –which he failed at. He walked back into Craig's room, finding him sitting up already, stretching.

"G'morning." Kenny said, smiling.

Craig looked at Kenny, wondering how he could be so damn cheerful when it's bright as fuck outside, and it's seven thirty in the morning.

"Hey." Craig responded, walking into the bathroom. He fixed himself up, took a shower, then walked back into his room to find Kenny there still.

"You like me on my back, eh?' Craig asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Kenny laughed, walking over to Craig, "I sure do." Kenny replied, "And you owe me a better kiss." Kenny said.

Craig looked up in thought, "I don't just give out kisses McCormick." Craig finally responded.

"But you gave me two last night."

"I did."

"Why."

"It was a good night kiss." Craig dead panned.

Kenny glared at him, "So give me a good morning kiss." He grunted.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Get out so I can change." He said. Kenny didn't move. "Fine." Craig replied, pulling down his pajama bottoms and walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of comfortable looking sweat pants, throwing a pair to Kenny, then he painfully slowly pulled them on.

Kenny dropped his pants, earning a quick stare from Craig, then put them on rather quickly. That was worse right?

"I only give sneak peeks." Kenny said, walking out the room. Craig followed close behind.

"Ruby! You're not cooking, are you!" Craig asked.

"I am, wanted the love birds to have a good breakfast." She replied.

"Well, looks like were eating burnt food today." Craig muttered.

"You didn't tell me my tell." Kenny said.

Craig looked at him, "You scratch your nose." I replied. "That's how I know when you lie."

Kenny looked at Craig, then started mumbling about him being too damn perspective.

They sat down on the couch, watching South Park News, and eating burnt ego waffles.

"How the hell do you burn ego waffles? You put them in the toaster. Are you retarded." Craig asked, throwing his plate away, then grabbing Kenny's as well. Then he went in the kitchen and pulled out some stuff he would use for cooking a good breakfast.

"I knew I wore the pants in this relationship." Kenny boasted. Craig narrowed his eyes.

"Since when are we in a relationship?" He asked, flipping Kenny off.

"Touché." Kenny said. Ruby looked at Kenny,

"This is your chance to ask him out." She whispered. Kenny just smiled and winked at her,

"I know what I'm doing." He whispered back.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "So, who tops?" She asked. Craig dropped a frying pan, that thankfully wasn't frying anything, to look at his fourteen year old sister.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

"Who tops?" She repeated, flipping her brother off.

"I think it is only fair, that we say me." Kenny said, raising his hand, "For I have way more knowledge then Craig."

"I'm not putting anyone's dick in my ass." Craig grunted.

Kenny looked at him, "So you would prefer putting your dick up someone's ass?" He asked. "Because, then, this sex life of ours, isn't going to work Craig, I prefer to pound, not get pounded." Kenny laughed. Craig groaned, than continued cooking.

"We don't have a sex life Ken-Doll." He sighed.

Kenny continued to watch Craig work, imagining him with an apron on, just an apron on.

"Not yet Craigy." Kenny said.

"Yeah, Craig's a total virgin." Ruby scoffed.

"So are you, Ruby." Craig retorted.

Ruby rolled her eyes, flipping him off. Craig flipped her off back, without looking.

"So then Craig, your point is invalid, if you haven't had sex, you can't say anything. And you probably do like it." Kenny said. Craig flipped him off, Kenny flipped him back off.

"Oh, yes, he is a true Tucker." Ruby laughed.

"Uh-uh, sweetheart, I keep my last name. Your last name rhymes with fucker, that just ain't going to fly." Kenny scoffed.

Craig smirked, "Kenny, why are you talking about marriage, and we aren't going out?" Craig asked, "Because if you like me, then you need to show it." Suggestiveness lingering in his now, non-monotone voice.

"Show it? I showed it yesterday, and a month ago, under the stars, remember?" Kenny asked.

Craig sighed.

"I think he was just giving you an opportunity to fuck him." Ruby whispered to Kenny.

Kenny mentally slapped himself for not realizing that sooner, "We haven't even made out, Rubes." Kenny sighed.

"That fucker is playing hard to get." Ruby whispered back to Kenny, "But I bet you, that he wants to kiss you just as badly as you want to kiss him, he just doesn't know how to act on it.

"Huh, you're probably right." Kenny whispered.

"Foods ready." Craig informed the two on the couch. The jumped up to go into the kitchen.

"Yummy." Ruby sighed. Kenny looked at the spread of pancakes, sausage, grits, eggs, and toast.

"Wow, you are one damn good cook." He muttered.

Craig raised an eyebrow at his work, "Thanks." He said, sitting down. "By the way, I'm not doing the dishes since I cooked." Craig muttered.

"I'll take care of them." Kenny said, smiling.

"Now who wears the pants in the relationship, bitch." Craig mumbled.

"Me." Kenny whispered. Craig flipped him off, than everyone went to eating.

The food of course was delicious, Kenny had no idea that his Craig could cook. But I guess years of being alone made people good at doing stuff most other teenagers weren't good at.

Then all three of them headed out into living room, playing some MW3.

"Fuck you!" Craig yelled, when Kenny sniped his guy.

"Is that another offer?" Kenny laughed, now sniping Ruby.

"Bastard, fight like a man, get on the battle field." Craig said.

"No, because then you'll kill me, I can clearly see that you're a short-distant shooter, I'm the opposite." Kenny replied.

"Yeah, like how, Kenny's the seme, and you're the uke, Craig." Ruby added, earning a high five from Kenny.

"Fuck both of you." Craig muttered,

"That my friend is incest." Kenny laughed.

"Wow." Craig mumbled, looking up at the ceiling, "Wow. FML." Craig groaned.

After that little 'chat', Ruby went out to hang with her friends. Kenny and Craig left to the movies. Craig pulled up, the shining rays of day hitting him and Kenny.

"Well, what do you want to see?" Craig asked.

Kenny thought about it for a moment, "I don't have any money." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, something Craig only saw him do when he was stressed. Craig patted him on the back,

"I'm paying." He replied. Kenny looked at him skeptically.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, "Not even my friends want to take me to the movies, or let me sleepover, agree to stargaze with me. Yet you do, why?"

Craig looked up at Kenny, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Well because you're like me, except you …" He sighed, "… you know you're part of the constellation, but you're just afraid that you won't shine the brightest out of all the other stars, that you'll be another dimming star that will soon become a ball of nothingness. That you'll be just like me. And I don't want you to be like that, I want you to be happy." Craig said, a small smile on his face.

Kenny looked at Craig, the urge to kiss him was strong, but he pushed it back, saving it for later.

Kenny hugged him, taking in the smell of Craig, and it smelt good. Craig mumbled something about this being so gay, but hugged him back, taking in the scent of Kenny. He still was the first one to break the hug.

"We'll still go star gazing later today, but for now, let's find a movie to watch." Craig said, walking inside the theater. Kenny followed close behind.

"Want to watch the Smurfs?" Craig asked, pointing at the sign. Kenny looked at the sign, his eyes squinted,

"Eh, what are the Smurfs?" Kenny asked, looking at Craig.

Most people would have laughed for Kenny not knowing what the Smurfs were, but not Craig. Craig knew that Kenny didn't grow up too well, his parents were drunkards that hogged the tv, so he wouldn't know.

"They're this blue people, that live in a magical grass place." Craig said, himself not remembering a lot about the Smurfs.

"So basically it's like Avatar?" Kenny asked,

"God, you are hopeless." Craig said, "want to just …" Craig sighed, thinking of something, "Want to … just tell me what you want to do."

"Huh, well, we could smoke on the roof top of the school." Kenny offered, Craig nodded as a response and started walking in the direction of the school. When they got there, they climbed up the ladder, and found nice views.

"You know, one time, the Goth kids asked me to join them." Craig said in his monotone voice.

Kenny looked up at the raven, "Why?" he asked.

"Because, to them, I'm the most non-conformist kid they've ever seen. But I told them to fuck off." He finished.

"You'd be hot as a Goth, Stan was." Kenny inquired taking a puff of his smoke.

Craig smirked, plopping down on the cold cement next to Kenny, "Yeah, probably would be." He bragged. Kenny rolled his eyes, then turned to Craig,  
>"Want to stargaze up here?" He asked, not sure if Craig was still serious about stargazing at him. Craig thought about it, knowing it was getting Kenny's hopes down, even though he had known his answer all day.<p>

"Yeah." He answered. Kenny smiled

They sat up there talking and smoking for hours. And Craig usually only spoke to people – when he did talk to people- for a few minutes at most. But talking to Kenny, it felt … almost natural, like it wasn't something he had to do, but he could do it if he wanted to, and if he needed to. Even though Kenny was a talker, he was a listener, and he knew the answers to a lot of questions. Of course someone who has been through heaven and hell hundreds of times would know a lot about life … and death.

"Well, it's night time." Kenny said looking up at the darkening sky. Craig stood up, stretching his legs, and joining Kenny at looking up at the sky.

They waited about thirty more minutes, watching the sky get darker and darker, until stars shown bright.

"Hey, there's Orion's belt." Kenny said, pointing it out.

"Ah, and there's the north star." Craig said, looking at the star that shines every night. "Kenny, is the North Star part of a constellation?" Craig asked, "Or is it, just up there by itself?"

Kenny stood up standing next to Craig, he was only a little taller, by about an inch,

"No, the North Star is part of the Ursa Minor, which is the Little Dipper." Kenny corrected.

"Ah." Said Craig, looking at the stars. "I wonder what it'd be like to see them from space." Craig muttered to himself.

"Beautiful." Kenny mumbled back.

"Huh." Craig asked.

"It'd probably be beautiful."

"Oh." Craig said, looking back up at the stars, "And the hotter ones are the blue ones? And the less hotter ones are the reds and oranges?" Craig asked, "I'm not good with astrology." He hastily added, even though he just liked to hear Kenny explain things to him.

"Yeah, but that's not the case with us!" Kenny laughed, getting a half-hearted glare from Craig. "But you know, the Sun isn't the largest, nor brightest star. And when it explodes, it'll still glow until it becomes a black-dwarf star? Or it'll just expand taking out all the other planets. Hell, it could turn into a black hole."

"But that's in billions of years."

"Yeah." Kenny answered. Kenny looked at Craig, who was engrossed in looking at the stars, his eyes scanning each part of the sky he could see. They twinkled in his eyes, the moon reflecting off his face. And to think he didn't care about the stars until Kenny told them about them.

So, the next thing Kenny does is goes over to Craig and kisses him. Craig at first is shocked, a little resistant even, but he soon melts into it, wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck and pulling him closer. Kenny licks at his bottom lip, asking for an entrance, and finally –Finally! - Craig parts his lips so Kenny can slip his tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues explore the new territory with diligence, wanting to learn every part of the place. Moving in sync before Kenny decided to see who was dominant.

Craig was a little surprised by Kenny being so … so forceful, so he had to fight back, being just as forceful if not more. But Kenny wasn't giving up, sucking on the boys bottom lips, earning a moan. Sucking on his tongue, thrusting his tongue in and out. Craig eventually gave up.

"Finally excepting your fate?" Kenny mumbled into the kiss.

"Please, I can do a lot more with my mouth that'll have you moaning on hours on end." Craig mumbled back.

Craig broke away, to breathe and to finish his star gazing. He looked back up at the shining stars, _'Perfect end to a perfect day.'_ He thought. Kenny wrapped his arms around Craig's body, felling him tense then once feeling no more tension was left, he whispered into Craig's ear;

"Are we … together?" Kenny asked, feeling his stomach tie into tighter knots. Craig looked down, knowing the answer, but trying to get used to the warm and fuzzy feeling in his tummy. He guessed that this was an emotion he had never felt before, an emotion called … love.

"If you …" He paused, then muttered something along the lines of _'This is such a cliché logo channel movie'_, "If you want to be." He finished. Kenny nuzzled his head in the crook of Craig's neck, he again smelled strong of Black and Mild's.

"I would love that more than life." Kenny said, kissing Craig on the cheek.

"When did I become the chick of this relationship?" Craig asked himself.

Kenny smiled a cheeky grin, slapping Craig on the ass, "When I imagined you naked in an apron." Kenny laughed. Craig chucked a bit, than resumed looking at the stars.

The End.

Sigh,, I've been working on this for DAYS. But I really like the finished product. I love this story, I think its romantic in a very cheesy way. And that's the way- uh huh. Uh huh- I like it, -uh huh, uh, huh!- Yeah, but tell me what you think! Cha, cha, cha!

Oh and I made this for A Hater, a friend of mines on . She made one for me, and I just had to make one for her. LOVE YOU!


End file.
